Señor Grillo
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: La típica. Te ruegan por una mascota, prometen que se ocuparan de ella y después ¡se quejan de que tiene que cuidarla! A veces es tan difícil complacer a los generales.


**Señor Grillo**

_Día 12 de "El mes de Poseidón". Quedan 18. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Me dará la inspiración para tanto? ¿Me pasará el Señor Hermes más chismerío? Y lo más importante ¿Podré deshacerme de mi propio señor grillo?_

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya pertenece a esa divinidad llamada Kurumada. Que nos hizo el honor de venir a este mundo y regalarnos a estos hermosos caballeros. (¬¬ Aunque se podría haber quedado con Saori)

* * *

**Señor Grillo**

_Lunes_

**Pilar del Pacífico Sur**

_Crick crick. __Crick crick._

Io abrió los ojos y respiró profundo. El maldito grillo había estado cantando toda la noche y no lo dejaba dormir.

Se levantó y el grillo guardó silencio. Inteligente criatura. Sabía que de encontrarlo lo mataría. No importaba que fuera la nueva mascota del Santuario Marino.

Regresó a su cama y se relajó. Estaba por caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando…

_Crick crick. Crick crick._

-¡Maldito insecto insoportable!- gritó arrojando la almohada hacia donde se escuchaba a la criatura.

Silencio. Io esperó. No se relajaría hasta saber que había ganado.

Pasadas dos horas, los parpados se le cerraban y en cuanto el sueño estaba cerca…

_Crick crick. Crick crick._

-¡Me cago en-

* * *

_Martes_

**Pilar del Antártico**

_Crick crick. Crick crick_

Kaysa se volteó en la cama y puso la almohada sobre su cabeza.

_Crick crick. Crick crick._

-Buenas noches a ti también- dijo bostezando y haciéndose un ovillo en la cama.

* * *

_Mier__coles_

**Pilar del Índico**

_Crick crick. Crick crick_

Krishna dejó de meditar. Tomo su lanza y la arrojó hacía donde podía sentir la presencia del insecto.

Silencio.

_Crick crick. Crick crick._

Se levantó a buscar su lanza y descubrió clavada en la punta a una cucaracha.

-Tenemos una plaga de estas cosas- dijo en voz alta –Intentar matar a una criatura indefensa no es sagrado- se amonestó a sí mismo.

_Crick crick. Crick crick._

La lanza voló hacia otro rincón del cuarto.

-Pero ésta es insoportable.

* * *

_Jueves_

**Pilar del Pacífico Norte**

_Crick crick. Crick crick_

Baian se levantó despacio, tomó un zapato y se acercó con lentitud al grillo, que dejó de cantar al sentir la presencia del guerrero.

El canadiense se alejó dos pasos y al grillo volvió a cantar. Se acercó y el grillo guardó silencio.

Repitió lo mismo varias veces.

-Voy a tener que quedarme acá toda la noche- dijo. Y arrojó la almohada y un acolchado en el piso para dormir.

El grillo permaneció callado el resto de la noche.

* * *

_Viernes_

**Pilar del Atlantico Sur**

_Crick crick. Crick crick_

Sorrento escribía sin parar en una partitura. Casi se podía ver el humo salir de la hoja donde escribía.

Ese grillo lo había inspirado.

* * *

_Sábado_

**Pilar del Ártico**

_Crick crick. Crick crick_

Una ráfaga de viento helado congeló el armario. Sumándolo a la mesa de luz, el espejo, la puerta del baño, la ventana, la biblioteca, la escama y los demás muebles convertidos en esculturas de hielo.

_Crick crick. Crick crick._

Isaac congeló otra cosa en su habitación. No estaba acostumbrado a los grillos y el ruido lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Convertiría su habitación en una copia de Siberia si era necesario, pero se desharía de esa criatura del Hades.

_Crick crick. __Crick crick._

* * *

_Domingo_

**Templo de Poseidón**

Cinco generales con ojeras y uno muy feliz se arrodillaban frente a Poseidón.

Bueno… en realidad.

-¡Tiene que hacer algo!

-¡No podemos seguir así!

-¡Me está volviendo loco!

-¡Congelé todo mi cuarto!

-A ti te gustan los Iglus- fue la respuesta tranquila de Poseidón.

-Es de lo mejor- todos los generales se callaron al escuchar a Sorrento.

-¡Si tanto te gusta quédatelo tu!- gritaron sus compañeros a coro.

-No podría soportarlo todos los días- admitió el austriaco con calma.

Harto de escucharlos pelear, y de que no lo dejaran dormir, Julián sacó un silbato y sopló lo más fuerte que pudo.

El ruido agudo logró que los generales guardaran silencio… y que quedaran medio sordos.

-¡Ustedes querían una mascota! Les conseguí una mascota. Ahora la cuidan.

-Pero nadie habló de un grillo.

-Es que justo estaba molestando en mi templo- dijo la encarnación de Poseidón por lo bajo.

-¿Y si lo metemos en el templo de Kanon?

* * *

_Domingo por la noche_

**Pilar del Pacífico Norte**

Silencio. Baian dormía tranquilo.

* * *

**Pilar del Pacífico Sur**

Silencio. Io dormía profundamente.

* * *

**Pilar del Índico**

Silencio. Krishna dormía abrazado a su lanza.

* * *

**Pilar del Antártico**

Silencio. Kaysa daba vueltas en la cama.

* * *

**Pilar del Atlántico Sur**

Silencio. Sorrento escribía en el aire con su dedo mientras murmuraba en sueños.

* * *

**Pilar de Ártico**

Silencio. Isaak dormía en su iglú.

* * *

**Pilar del Atlántico Norte**

Kanon dejaba sus maletas en el piso.

Respiro profundo.

-Por fin tranquilidad. Saga ya me tenía harto- dijo a la habitación vacía. Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos para dormir.

_Crick crick. Crick crick._

-¿Pero qué—

Con un gruñido Kanon se tapó la cabeza con la almohada y se dispuso a dormir.

Dentro de todo. Un grillo era más fácil de ignorar que los ronquidos de Saga.

* * *

_Gracias por leer…_

_**Inspiración: **__Un hermoso y ruidoso grillo que decidió tomar residencia en mi baño y que yo arrojé al templo de Pose._

_Mantengo el ritmo. Un fic por semana. ¡Yay!_

_También:_

_1- Las reacciones de Kaysa son las mías._

_2- No pude rendir mi examen por un error en el sistema de inscripción T.T_

_Y para colmo de males la vieja que toma el examen me culpa a mí. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¬¬ Si claro. Porque tengo el hábito de recolectar los números de teléfono de mis profesores. Vieja loca!_


End file.
